Some electronic devices can be used to display information to a user. For example, some electronic devices can display documents or other content on a display. Displayed information can be provided in one of several sizes, as determined from a scale factor applied to the information. For example, the information can be scaled relative to a pre-defined size established for the information. A user can change the scale of displayed information by selecting one of several scale factors. For example, a user can select plus and minus options for stepping through a sequence of scale factors. Alternatively, the user can enter a specific scale factor using an input interface. In addition to a user-selected scale factor, some electronic devices can include a distinct auto-resize mode in which information can be sized to match the size of a window in which the information is provided. When the auto-resize mode is enabled, resizing a window can cause the electronic device to change the scale factor used to ensure that the displayed information is re-scaled to fit in the re-sized window.